cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahiri Adeptsword (Tahiri Windu)
Introduction Tahiri Layla Adeptsword was a Twi'lek Jedi during the Clone Wars. She was Mace Windu's Padawan and they later married. She became a very powerful member of the Jedi Council. She was, through out her life, known for her stunning looks and amazing force ablilites. Description Appearance and Personatily (Group section) Appearance and Outfits Tahiri was considered beautiful by alot of people, though she brushed any comments off, implying that she didn't agree. She was a slender green Twi'lek of 5 foot 6. When she was older, she wore her long waistlength headtails in criss-cross wraps that matched her deep magenta eyes in colour. Tahiri liked to wear pink lipstick, and her clothes were usually pink and purple. When she was a Jedi master, her main outfit consisted of magenta robes, held in place by a gold belt with a bright pink strip through the center, complete with purplish, dark pink high heeled boots and fingerless gloves that matched, with glitter nail varnish in same colour. Her Lightsaber matched her outfit, as it had a golden hilt with was covered in deep pink swirls, with two blades, one purple, one orange. Personality Tahiri was less sarcastic than her two sisters, though she still had a quick mind and a even quicker tougue. She was kind and gentle, though she never boasted about how "nice" people said she was. Despite the fact she was normally modest, she could come across quite smug. She had a good sense of humour, but a habit of "not getting" or choosing to ignore some ruder jokes and pranks, usually done by her sisters. Talents and Ablitites Tahiri was strong in the force and good at range of force ablities, though like many of her other strong points, she never admitted it. She was also good at a range of lightsaber combat forms, some exsamples areSoresu, Atura and Shien/Djem So. Biography Early Life Tahiri was born into a poor family on Ryloth. As the first child was fussed over all the time by her Togruta mother (unnamed) and Twi'lek father (also unnamed), they met several times with Jedi concerning their daughter's force power but refused to let Tahiri leave Ryloth. When she was 5, Tahiri's sister, Zara Adeptsword was born. They and their parents spent happy lifes together, despite their lack of money. But by the time Tahiri was 20, her parents were older, and shortly after the birth of their third child, they gave up on holding off the Jedi. Tahiri went to Coruscant, she and Zara stayed to contact for a while, but by her 30th birthday, Tahiri had lost all contact with her family. Ahsoka Tano Up until about 20 BBY, Tahiri's life was normal. But then Ahsoka Tano (Tahiri's best friend despite the fact Ahsoka was 17 and Tahiri was 31.) went missing onUmbara. Tahiri, worried, insisted on going to find her. She got into a argument with her master about going to Umbara and stormed out. Once on Umbara, Tahiri landed on the tower Ahsoka was being held in. The roof gave way. Tahiri was knocked out as she fell through the roof but Ahsoka managed to escape and got her friend to the Umbaran base. When Tahiri came to, she and Ahsoka headed back to the Jedi temple, despite the fact Tahiri should have been resting as she was badly hurt. Extract From Tahiri's Dairy I'm so confused! Ahsoka could be in danger, and he expects me to just sit here!Well, I've decided what I'm going to, I've got my lightsaber, my star fighter and I know where she was last seen (Umbara) I'm going to save my friend!! But...Well, I know my plan will work, Its just...it feels wrong, I wish I could tell someone. But I can't, and''' I'm going to Umbara!' Later The Same Day I don't believe everything that's been happening to me! First of all, '''I SAVED AHSOKA!' Well, I fell through a roof and landed on her head, then passed out. But she got us back to Coruscant, so we saved each other. Then a stinking nightsister sith kidnapped me, but Ahsoka found out. So she saved me again (With some help from our masters). Best of all, I'M IN LOVE! I can't believe it took me so long to realise, but I got such a thrill when my darling Mace said he loved me that I kissed him. Then, in that kiss, that one moment, I fell in love! Ventress While resting in her room on Coruscant, Tahiri was kidnapped by Asajj Ventress. She managed to transmit her location to Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Mace Windu, who rescued her. Ventress, angry, swore that Tahiri would pay. Falling In Love Tahiri and her master spoke privately when they reached Coruscant. He told her he loved her, and, in that moment, Tahiri realised that she loved him. Over the next few weeks they spent more and more time together, often in Tahiri's bedroom. At one point they even hid in her wardrobe for 3 hours just to be together. Ahsoka was the only one Tahiri told, but Anakin and Obi-Wan found out. Death But Asajj Ventress, serious in her threat of revenge, turned up one day Tahiri's room one day when she came in. Still angry, Asajj burst out cackling and drove her lightsabers into Tahiri's chest, killing her instantly. Tahiri's body was found and healed by Anakin Skywalker. After this Tahiri and Mace were allowed marry and Tahiri became a Jedi master. Mezhan Tahiri, now Tahiri Windu, was happily slipping into a peaceful life despite the war, she had at some point returned to Ryloth and found that her parents were dead and that Zara Adeptsword, the older of her two youger sisters, had become a Bounty Hunter. Her other sister, Mezhan Adeptsword, was living in a slum alone.Tahiri took the child back Coruscant as she was force sensitive. Later Two years passed, Mezhan was 13, Tahiri was 33 and now had a Padawan called Kane Polarbeam. Just as her life seemed to be quieting down, Tahiri began to sense disturbences all the time. Within a few hours of the worst of these, Mezhan was kidnapped. Tahiri staged a plan that forced her captor, Asajj Ventress, to return her, luckily, unharmed. Return Of Ventress Tahiri's husband met up with her and Mezhan so that he and Obi-Wan could go with them to celebrate Tahiri's 34th birthday. When they met up, Tahiri and Mace greeted each other with a kiss. During this time Mezhan disapeared again. Tahiri called off her party to find her, heading to Kane's room for help. When they arrived the door appeared locked, but as Tahiri knocked it opened. The three Jedi stepped into the empty seeming room, which then sealed up behind them. Asajj Ventress, Tahiri's arch enemy, stepped out of the shadows and tauted Tahiri, saying she would kill Mezhan and Kane. Mezhan attacked Ventress from behind, then Kane threw bookcase at her head, knocking her out. With Ventress in prison, a party was held. Grievious During the party, Tahiri heard screams from upstairs, taking Obi-Wan and Mace with her, she rushed into Kane's room, the source of the noises, to find Mezhan crouched on the floor, craddling Kane's dead body, with General Grievious towering above her. Leaving Obi-Wan to fight Grievious, Tahiri rushed to comfort her sister, who rushed out crying. Mezhan later explained that she'd hurt her armed fighting. Disapearence A week later, as everyone prepeared for Kane's funeral, Mezhan disapeared. Tahiri realised that her sister had probably run away. Feeling as though she needed help, Tahiri used a contact she'd found to call her other sister, Zara, a widely feared bounty hunter and a champion speeder bike racer. Zara agreed to help the Jedi and they spent a while finalising plans. During all this, a banging noise started. The source of the noise turned out to be Kane's coffin. He had been mystoriously revived and somehow knew that Mezhan was on Ryloth. Tahiri, Mace, Obi-Wan, Kane and Zara headed to Ryloth. Once there, they tracked down Mezhan and helped her defeat Grievious, who she was fighting. Upon realising that Kane was alive, Mezhan fainted. Mezhan's Illness While they were heading back to Coruscant, Mezhan woke up, only to pass out again. In the end, Zara worked out that, without meaning to, Mezhan must have healed Kane but used up all her own strengh. Tahiri and the others were now fighting to save Mezhan, but they did have new help, Asajj Ventress, who had been released from prison by Obi-Wan after saying sorry for all her previous attacks. Asajj was now a Jedi knight, and Obi-Wan's girlfriend. During a search fot a cure for Mezhan, the group found a abannoned ship which had on it a container full of anicent Holocrons discovered by Czerka thousands of years ago. After some inspection, one device was identifed as something that would could Mezhan. Tahiri used this artifact to revive her littlest sister before returning to Coruscant. She was later matron of honour at Obi-Wan and Asajj's wedding, and, after a debate with her husband, they announced Tahiri's pregnancy during the wedding. Images Gallery Zara.png|Zara Adeptsword, Tahiri's bounty hunter sister. Mezhanjedi2.png|Mezhan Adeptsword, the youngest of Tahiri's sisters. Ahsoka.png|Ahsoka Tano, a close friend of Tahiri's. Kane.png|Kane Polarbeam, Tahiri's Padawan and Mezhan's lover. Tahirisaber.png|Tahiri's Lightsaber. fighterfilm.png|Tahiri's Starfighter. Dhuffggg.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi, friend of Tahiri and her husband. Ventress1.png|Asajj Ventress, Tahiri's arch enemy, later her friend. Fgjfghghghgh.png|Mace Windu, Tahiri's husband. Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Jedi Master Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Married Characters Category:Trooper Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Council Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Force Sensitive Category:Non Canon Category:The Alliance For Peace